wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Род черных драконов
(ранее) |столица = Неизвестно |мир= Азерот |стихия = Земля, Защита |дыхание = огонь, магма |персонаж = |высота = Зависит от типа дракона |язык = Драконий, Общий |сленг = Некоторые говорят на других языках |фракция = Нейтральный, Враждебный |мировоззрение = Хаотический злойDark Factions, 142; Всегда злойManual of Monsters, 28 |местоположение = Азшара Бесплодные земли Черная Гора Логово Крыла Тьмы Острогорье Пылающие степи Драконий погост Пылевые топи Красногорье Когтистые горы Сумеречное нагорье Болотина Обсидиановое святилище Грим Батол }} Хотя 'Род Черных Драконов''' был почти уничтожен за прошлые века, некоторые из этих злых существ смогли укрыться в Степях. С их владыкой, Смертокрылом, который либо исчез, либо погиб, черные драконы пытаются захватить весь мир для себя. Они невообразимо сильны, подлы, и поистине любят только страдания живых. Род черных драконов враг любого другого рода, особенно великого рода Красных Драконов из Лордерона.'' Члены рода К этому роду можно отнести как черных драконов, так и других черных драконоподобных существ, как драконоры и дракониды. *Черный змей *Черный дракон (взрослый) *Черный ящер *Черный дракончик *Черный драконид *Черный драконор Культура Черные драконы огромные плотоядные существа. Они проводят большинство времени охотясь, одновременно наблюдая за войнами и битвами по всему миру, и часто их находят занятыми пытками узников, животных и вообще любого, что имело неосторожность попасть в их лапы. Аспект черных драконов, Смертокрыл, является одним из самых ужасных и наиболее злобных созданий, существовавших когда-либо. За всю свою жизнь он уничтожил несколько древних городов и поселений. Смертокрыл часто заключает сделки с разумными расами, меняя членов своего рода на рабов или любых гуманоидов для пыток. Мужские имена черных драконов часто заканчиваются на -ион и -иан, женские на -ия. Часто они основаны на синонимах к черному цвету, тьме, огню, или же модификации слов, лучше всего обозначающие особые способности существа. Социум Черные драконы были изначально хранителями земли, заботясь о камнях и горах, использующих их основные способности для поднятия и обрушения земной поверхности. Они должны были следить за миром Азерота и его изменением, а также сохранять границы между расами, что бы пресекать любые войны. Долгое время черные драконы жили в гармонии с другими расами, изменяя землю в лучшую сторону. В те времена их лидером был Нелтарион, и его сила была несоизмерима. Однако вскоре Нелтарион сошел с ума. И, как черные драконы последовали за ним в его безумие, так и их сила стала искажаться. Он опустил горы и разрушил земли, заставив прочие расы сражаться за каждый кусочек земли. Они поменяли свои силы земли на силу огня и магмы. Их искусством стало убийство, а целью смерть. Остальные драконы Азерота начали атаковать стаю Смертокрыла при любом удачном случае. В настоящее время черные драконы являются одними из самых злых и садистских существ во всем Азероте. Черные драконы опасные, самовлюбленные существа, не волнующиеся даже о жизнях членов своего рода и своих детях, часто убивая сородичей, чтобы возвыситься в стае. Перед исчезновением Смертокрыла черные драконы всегда хотели подражать своему темному повелителю. Желанием любого ящера было стать правой рукой падшего черного аспекта, или даже сместить его, мало заботясь о сородичах, попавшихся на этом пути. Сейчас их сообщество пребывает в состоянии гражданской войны. С потерей лидера, многие черные драконы хотят захватить власть в стае, однако более слабые готовы следовать за сильным только если это сулит им ощутимую выгоду, или же у них есть заклятые враги. Обличия Предпочитаемые гуманоидные формы черных драконов люди с черными волосами и темными глазами. Хотя они могут принимать и другие формы, люди часто были очень полезны. Могущественные и полуиндустриальные человеческие королевства могли достичь целей Смертокрыла намного быстрее и лучше, чем пассивные таурены, зацикленные на магии высшие эльфы или же копающиеся в норах дворфы. Люди также менее восприимчивы к присутствию драконов, нежели другие расы. Ночной эльф, например, может с легкостью определить в стоящем перед ним существе дракона. Известные черные драконы, имеющие человеческую форму, перечислены со своими настоящими именами и именами в человеческой форме. Исключений довольно мало: Леди Синестра, когда она играет роль посла в клане Драконьей Пасти, использует форму эльфа крови, и Чернокрылые Заклинатели в логове Черного Крыла тоже принимают форму эльфов. *Смертокрыл как Лорд Давал Престор *Нефариан как Лорд Виктор Нефариус *Ониксия как Леди Катрана Престор *Сабеллиан как Барон Саблемуж *Каларан Искуситель как Каларан Клиноветр История Выступление Стай Удовлетворенные порядком в маленьком мире, Титаны окончили свою работу и приготовились покинуть Азерот. Однако перед этим они наказали величайшим творениям этого мира наблюдать за Азеротом. В те времена было огромное количество драконьих стай, среди которых выделялось пять, правивших своими собратьями. Эти пять стай и были выбраны Титанами для охраны созданного мира. Владыки Пантеона наделили лидеров стай частью своей мощи. Каз'горот, Титан-кузнец, создавший мир, дал часть своих сил могучему черному змею, Нелтариону. Доблестный Нелтарион, известный в последствии как Страж Земли, получил власть над землей и ее глубинами. Он был символом силы Азерота и самым ярым сторонником Алекстразы. Война Древних Черные драконы были однажды, как и их Аспект Нелтарион, стражами Азерота, живя в глубинах земли. Они изменяли поверхность, поднимая горы или создавая долины. Так они жили века, в мире и гармонии, работая вместе с другими стаями для защиты Азерота от любого вида разрушения. Через время они услышали Древних Богов, особенно Нелтарион. Остальные Аспекты осудили глупость Нелтариона по отношению к Высокороженным калдораям. Высокорожденные открыли портал для Пылающего Легиона, и демоны начали вторжение в Азерот. Нелтарион, потеряв все святое, создал устройство, Душу Дракона, известное потом как Душа Демона, взяв частицу силы от каждого из родов драконов, однако, не добавив своей, что осталось в тайне. Он убедил остальных Аспектов в том, что устройство требуется для борьбы с демонами, однако на самом деле он хотел захватить весь мир, и править вместе со своей черной стаей вечность. Предательство черных стало явным, когда Нелтарион использовал устройство против ночных эльфов и их союзников, в том числе и драконов, практически стерев их существование во времени. Смертные смогли окончательно уничтожить Легион, однако мир раскололся. После Раскола Последующая война между драконьими стаями разделила этот вид. Все стаи понесли потери, кто-то большие, кто-то меньшие. Все стаи охотились за чёрными драконами и в конце концов, поставили их на грань вымирания. Консорты Смертокрыла погибли от его же действий ещё в самом начале войны. Таким образом, чёрных драконов почти не осталось, да и другие стаи уже никогда не смогли достичь прежней численности. Век драконов прошёл. Сразу же после Раскола Алекстраза, Изера и Ноздорму наложили заклятие на Душу Демона. Это заклятие не позволяло ни одному дракону, включая Смертокрыла, притрагиваться к артефакту. После этого он был спрятан драконами глубоко под землёй''Раскол, 346-347, чтобы Смертокрыл больше никогда не получил власть над драконами. Чёрные драконы истребили практически всех синих, и не собирались оставлять в покое тех немногих, кому удалось уцелеть. Синие драконы отправились в Нордскол, но Смертокрыл настиг их там. Синие драконы отчаянно сражались, но не могли противостоять ярости Смертокрыла. Их жилища были разрушены, земля была настолько повреждена, что уже не смогла восстановиться. Эта местность получила название Драконий Погост. ''Lands of Mystery, 96 Другая битва произошла в месте, именуемом сейчас Лес Хрустальной Песни. Там погибло много синих драконов. Магия, которую они испускали, оседала в виде сияющего света на камни, скалы и деревья. Наконец, оставшийся старый дракон, окружённый несколькими чёрными, сотворил можное заклинание, которое должно было превратить его врагов в камень. Однако, потерянная магия исказила заклинание, распространив его на всю область и превратив почву, камень, лес, и плоть в живые кристалы. Lands of Mystery, 97 Стая Изеры стала тесно сотрудничать с ночными эльфами с острова Ажурной Дымки, которыми правил принц Торет. Изера милостиво разрешила ночным эльфам использовать её детей в битвах, сражаясь верхом на них. Так появились драконьи наездники Лорет'Арана. Великодушие Изеры вызвало ярость Смертокрыла и он напал на спящих наездников драконов на острове Драконьей Скорби, Чёрные, возглавляемые лейтенантом Смертокрыла Острозубом, стали убивать эльфов. Зелёные начали защищать своих союзников, но потерпели неудачу. Никто из них не выжил, но и среди чёрных были большие потери, включая Острозуба. Останки и души убитых зелёных драконов всё ещё обитают на том маленьком островке. Ненависть Острозуба к зелёным была настолько велика, что его неупокоенный дух тоже остаётся там, витая по острову. В первые годы после раскола ходили слухи, что стая Смертокрыла подчинила себе бронзовых драконов. Однако, та попытка была неудачной. Всё потому что бронзовые драконы не приняли бой, как этого ожидали враги. Их власть над временем позволила узнать заранее планы чёрных, и предупредить всю стаю об опасности, что и сделал Ноздорму. Бронзовые драконы разлетелись на все четыре стороны света, и продолжили наблюдать за событиями. Manual of Monsters, 33 Вторая Война Во время Второй Войны Смертокрыл увидел возможность истребить стаю красных драконов и уничтожить саму Алекстразу. Душу Демона он, как и любой дракон, трогать не мог, но зато он мог поместить её в руки того, кто будет использовать артефакт против его врагов.День Дракона, 359-360 Смертокрыл послал видения об артефакте вождю клана Драконьей Пасти, шаману Зулухеду Измученному, который и добыл диск для Орды. Он отдал его чернокнижнику Некросу Череподробителю, который смог использовать магию диска чтобы пленить Алекстразу и большую часть её стаи. Таким образом, красные драконы стали оружием Орды в этой войне.День Дракона, 53 По ту сторону Темного Портала Во время второго вторжения орков в Азерот, чёрная стая вступила с ними в союз. Нер'Зул отправил отряд под командованием Терона Кровожада к вершине Чёрной Горы, чтобы захватить магические артефакты, подчинить себе клан Чёрной Горы и забрать их красных драконов. Однако, Ренд Чернорук воспротивился, и Терон потерпел поражение. Вскоре его отряд встретил Смертокрыла. Дракон предложил рыцарю смерти сделку. Смертокрыл предоставит в помощь Орде своих детей, а взамен Терон обеспечит его стае безопасный путь самим драконам и их яйцам в Дренор. Кровожад согласился, и чёрный Аспект призвал драконов своей стаи ему на подмогу. Перед отлётом Смертокрыл поговорил с Нефарианом и Ониксией. Он попросил их остаться в Азероте и править теми орками, что остались на вершине''По ту сторону Темного Портала, глава 8. Остальные члены чёрной стаи и сам Смертокрыл со своим лейтенантом Сабеллинаном, позволили оркам взобраться на себя, чтобы получить необходимые артефакты. Нер'Зул повёл Орду обратно в Дренор. Чёрные драконы отправились следом через Тёмный Портал, особо осторожно относясь к яйцам. Смертокрыл поговорил с Нер'Зулом, попрощался и взял себе череп Гул'Дана. Несколько чёрных остались с Ордой в цитадели Адского Пламени, но основная часть стаи расположилась в долинах Острогорья, где они могли позаботиться о яйцах. Их присутсвие там неодобрял Груул, отец Гронна и вождь огров. Он вместе с соратниками, а также несколькими членами Экспедиции Альянса, решил захватить Череп, уничтожить молодых драконов и их яйца. Смертокрыла взбесило покушение на его драгоценных потомков, но его быстро сразило заклинание Кадгара. Сабеллиан попытался сбежать. Оставшиеся чёрные, лишённые руководства, быстро пали от ярости Груула, и их останки были нанизаны на пики горных вершин. ''По ту сторону Темного Портала, 349 Вскоре порталы Нер'Зула начали разрывать Дренор на части, планета стала умирать. Смертокрыл быстро ретировался в Азерот, бросив в проклятом мире всё своё потомство. Затем пришёл катаклизм, Дренор раскололся и стал тем, что сейчас представляет собой Запределье. При этом множество яиц чёрных драконов попали в круговерть пустоты и там из них появились новые драконы. Эти особи были эфемерны, они уже не были настоящими чёрными драконами. Эти драконы стали известны как драконы пустоты. День Дракона Чёрные драконы считались вымершими, а их повелитель Смертокрыл - павшим в битве против Кирин-Тора. На самом же деле он искал способ возродить свою стаю, живя под личиной лорда Давала Престора. Для этого Смертокрыл решил выкрасть яйца своего злейшего врага, Алекстразы, которая до сих пор была в плену у клана Драконьей Пасти. Нападать напрямую было слишком опасно - яйца могли быть повреждены, поэтому нужно было заставить орков их вынести в открытом виде и уже тогда украсть их. Он внушил Некрочц, что Альянс собирается напасть на горную крепость и чернокнижник приказал перевезти Алекстразу, Тиранастраза и яйца в Дун Алгаз, где в то время готовилась к войне большая часть клана. Смертокрыл напал на караван и начал похищать яйца, но его планы рухнули: Душу Демона уничтожили в битве, которую мы знаем как битву у Грим Батола. Алекстраза и другие Аспекты, пришедшие спасти королеву драконов, вернули себе полную силу, и обратили Смертокрыла в бегство. Все яйца были найдены вскоре после этого. День Дракона, 321-368 Третья Война Как и другие драконы, чёрная стая не принимала значительного участия в Третьей войне. Артас Менетил, будучи тогда ещё принцем Лордерона, помог группе гномов убить чёрного дракона Сиринокса. Малфурион Ярость Бури также убил несколько чёрных дракончиков и драконов в подземных пещерах. Текущая активность The remaining black dragons are now in a state of civil war, fighting over who will rule the flight. Recently Nefarian and Onyxia managed to take control over a large portion of the flight, and the two plotted on how to scour Azeroth of the mortal races and other dragonflights. Following their defeat, their mother Sintharia, took up her son's failed experiments before being defeated herself. Their experiments were not in vain however, as the patriarch of the flight, Deathwing, has continued on with their work. В World of Warcraft thumb|Чёрный драгонкин в пылающих степяхСтая Ониксии обитала в Пылевых Топях, хотя сама она часто отсутствовала. Чаще всего она находилась в Штормграде под личиной знатной дамы - леди Катраны Престор (похожим образом и под той же фамилией действовал когда-то её отец в Лордероне). Там она оказывала влияние на юного короля Андуина Ринна, в результате чего армия королевства перестала использоваться по назначению. Например, они не защищали земли Альянса от вторжения орков её брата Нефариана. Истинную её природу открыл маршал Реджинальд Виндзор. Однако, к несчастью для Альянса, его захватили гномы Темногорма в Глубинах Чёрной Горы. Нефариан также использовал личину человека, Виктора Нефариуса. Он контролировал вершину Чёрной Горы и орками Тёмной Орды во главе с Рендом Черноруком, засевших на ней. Они постоянно сражались с гномами Темногорна и их суровым предводителем, Рагнаросом, которые обитали в глубине вулкана. Нефариан со своей стаей работали над созданием хроматических драконов, которые должны были обладать силой всех пяти стай. Этих драконов они планировали пустить в атаку на элементалей огня, а потом и на все другие расы Азерота. Для работы над этим новым видом, чёрные стали похищать детёнышей из других стай, например, синих дракончиков Мазторила, и проводить с ними различные эксперименты. Прислужников Нефариана можно встретить к северу от Бесплодных Земель и повсюду к югу от Красногорья. Большая часть его стаи обитает в Пылающих степях, но самые сильные находятся внутри вершины горы. Там находится Логового Чёрного Крыла, лаборатория Нефариана, и это место охраняют самые могучие приспешники протеже Смертокрыла, в числе которых, помимо драконов, есть элитные воины орков, спятившие гоблины, разные драгонкоры и члены новой стаи хроматических драконов. Пылающий Крестовый поход Те чёрные драконы, что остались брошенными в Запределье, всё ещё обитают в Острогорье. Многие из них пали от рук Груула Убийцы драконов, а их трупы можно видеть нанизанными на острые скалы. Сабеллиан жаждет мести за смерть своих детей. Чёрные здесь почитаются смертными, участвующими в организации Драконьего Культа. Их возглавляет драконид Макснар Пеплоуст, находящийся в Лесу Воронов. Вождь Мо'гор, прислужнк Иллидана Ярость Бури в логове Крыльев пустоты, был посещён послом от чёрной стаи, леди Синестрой. Синестра заявила, что её господин (Смертокрыл) жив, здоров, и заинтересован в восстановлении драконов Пустоты, которых Мо'Гор выращивал для Иллидана, потому что они - потомство чёрного аспекта. Мо'Гор, когда-то бывший на службе у Смертокрыла, тут же согласился. Ярость Короля Лича Синяя стая драконов начала военную компнию и напала на Храм Драконьего Покоя на Драконьем Погосте. Остальные стаи создали Драконьий Союз, чтобы защитить храм от синих. От чёрной стаи послом стала Налис. Недавно нежить Плети атаковала расположенные неподалёку святилища драконов, пытаясь восресить новые ужасающие виды драконов нежити из останков, находящихся там. Налис посылает игроков в Серинар на защиту Обсидианового святилища драконов от воинов Короля-Лича. Через некоторое время после окончания войны Нексуса, сильный отряд чёрных драконов во главе с сумеречным драконом Галионом совершили нападение на Рубиновое святилище. Разрушив его, они вознамерились разрушить всё, что может помешать вернуться их господину в Азерот и собрались уничтожить Храм Драконьего Покоя. Катаклизм Смертокрыл последний раз вернулся в Азерот в третьем дополнении к World of Warcraft - Cataclysm в роли главного антагониста. Его появление сопровождалось многочисленными разрушениями в мире, и облик Азерота изменился навсегда. Большинству из оставшихся в живых черных драконов понравился замысел своего повелителя. Известные члены Ссылки en:Black Dragonflight es:Vuelo Negro fr:Vol noir Категория:Черные драконы Категория:Драконы